Hogwarts 5
by Laura Mizuki
Summary: This is a story about 5 kids and the drama they go through at Hogwarts. Love, Frendship, Betray, and heartbreak. But in the End they will discover somthing magical.


**The Hogwarts Five**

The Bitch:

My long blonde hair and deep green eyes make guys go crazy. My body is awesome, if I do say so myself. And best of all, I have no acne! But only thanks to many beauty spells. Most people would call me a bitch, but I can't blame them, because I am. I have the hottest boy in all of Hogwarts, and I am the most popular girl too. But who wouldn't be popular if your father was the Minister of Magic? I'm The Bitch and I am Marissa.

The Bastard:

My shaggy brown hair and brown eyes make girls go crazy. And I can't help it I have the hottest body of all the guys at school. Or that I have the sexiest girlfriend in school. I'm not very nice to people, and I know it, because good guys finish last. People hate me, but only because they want to be me. I can't blame them, who wouldn't want to be me? I am The Bastard, and I am Nick.

The Brains:

I may be kind of popular, but only because I am "friends" with Marissa. We'll then again I don't really have a choice. My Mother is the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister. So she finds it best I become friends with her. She is really rather annoying. She is always talking about her boyfriend, and how she looks. I on the other hand, have short black hair, and wear glasses. I am rather smart in my classes, but I am far from beautiful. I mean, who would seriously _want_ to be me? I am Holly, and I am The Brains.

The Outsider:

Don't get me wrong here, I have tried to be nice to her, but no, she just sticks up her nose, and walks away. I swear, I thought she would be nice, but strangely, I still love her. What ever, her and her boyfriend can go fuck themselves for all I care. I mean, I'm popular…kind of. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, and it's not like I've never had a girlfriend! Well…okay I haven't, but that's not the point! I'm Kyle, and I'm The Outsider.

The Friend:

Okay, so my girlish figure and blue grey eyes with short blonde hair have landed me a boyfriend or two. But that doesn't make me as popular as some people. I have friends, and come to think of it, almost everyone is my friend. I love meeting new people, and helping people. But some times, there can be that…._drama_. That's wear I come in to help. I'm Alexis and I'm the friend.

The Drama

The grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were covered in a thick blanket of snow. And lucky for the students it was the weekend, and most of them were at the small village of Hogsmade. Some of the students passed this visit to the village to catch up on some studying. For example, Holly Rebecca, who was reading up on _Troll Wars of the Eighteenth Century_. There she sat in a large maroon arm chair in the Gryffindor common room as the fire that was keeping her warm crackled.

_This is stupid! As much as I love History of Magic, this has got to be the most boring part of Magical History! _Holly thought to herself. _I mean, what do I care if some troll with the other with a tree?_

Holly had strangely fallen asleep during her lesson of History of Magic, even thought she loved it, and was now paying the price, and had to miss the Hogsmade visit. She longed to drink some butterbeer, or at least get out of studying.

Marissa and her boyfriend Nick however were sitting together, kissing and wrapped around each other, after drinking a large butterbeer, and looked out the window of the small pub. The snow was now falling softly toward the ground. Her boyfriend nestled softly close to her; on the large couch in the Three Broomsticks, the small pub in Hogsmade. After the lip locking was over, Marissa took another large gulp of Butterbeer. She had no worries in the world.

_Everything is so peaceful, Nick is with me, were drinking butterbeer together, and the snow is falling outside. What could be better?_ Marissa thought to herself. _Nobody has a better life than me…_Then flicking her long hair back, and trying to make people notice.

Nick held her close to him, the scene seamed to be out of a movie. But Nick got up holding Marissa's hand she got up with him. "Hey babe, I think we should head back, its getting too cold." Nick said holding Marissa's hand her fingers laced in his. "Okay, lets go" She replied smiling. _Just looking at him makes me warm…_Marissa because to look dreamy eyed at her boyfriend. They began to walk up to the castle, Snow in their hair, and scarves wrapped tightly around them. And eventually they made there way up to the Gryffindor common room. A large fire was crackling, as a Holly was sitting in an armchair, looking rather annoyed, and reading the book _Troll Wars of the Eighteenth Century_. She blew hair out of her face, and then feeling rather stupid. Marissa and Nick passed Holly, and began to laugh silently at her. They walked up to the girl's dorm together giggling and still holding hands. _I'll show her one day. _Holly thought looking up from her book and into the fire and sighing._ One day, she will be jealous of me._

And to make Holly's envy worse, she had to hear the sound of Nick and Marissa making out. As she tried to read about _Troll Wars, _suddenly a girl with short blonde hair came into the Common room looking extremely cold. She had her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, and he had bits of snow in her hair as she shivered. She noticed Holly, and came up to her. "Hi! I've seen you around, but I never really meet you." The girl said unwrapping her scarf and laying it by to fire. "I'm Alexis by the way." She added and held out her hand. She talked rather fast, abut she seamed nice and had a welcoming look on her face.

"I'm Holly, nice to meet you" Holly replied and shook it.

"Oh, well I'll see you around I guess!" Alexis said happily as she then walked up to the girl's dorm. Holly then looked down to her book and began to read. But suddenly Holly heard the sound of running down the steps, which sounded almost urgent.

"UG!" Alexis yelled disgusted "Can someone get those two a room!?" Alexis had walked in on Marissa and Nick. Her eyes wide and her face with a discussed look._ That is so sick! _Alexis thought to herself. She sat down next to the fire in the unoccupied armchair next to Holly; now mad and angry for multiple reasons. "Did you-?" Holly said to Alexis with a sickened look, and raising an eyebrow. "YES! Oh my gosh, they need to do it somewhere else then in my dorm!" Alexis said angrily looking into the fire. Her face was hot from not just the fire, but from jealousy. She had always wanted a boyfriend to kiss her and hold her. But all her boyfriends had been short term, and it was not like love or anything, always just a little crush. And she never really got her "first kiss". _This sucks, I try to be nice, and this is the thanks I get. Whatever…_Holly looked down to her book and began to read, trying not to think or picture Marissa and Nick making out. And as Alexis looked into the fire, He face now with no expression because she was now in deep though. Sure she liked someone, but she would never dare say who.

_There must be some way to get her attention, and get rid of that stupid Nick…_Kyle thought running his hands through his blonde hair. He was sitting at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmade, and sipping his hot butterbeer. The butterbeer slipping down his throat, making him feel a little bit more relieved and less aggravated. He had just finished watching Marissa and Nick leave The Three Broom Sticks holing hands. He was jealous, and secretly wanted to go out with Marissa. He had never felt this way about someone. _But no, she_ _has Nick! _He thought to himself in a voice mocking Nick's name. _There has to be a way of getting rid of him, and Making Marissa mine._ He looked out the window as the snow fell softly to the ground, and sighed. He was tired of it, feeling so left out. Sure he had friends, but he was far from popular. He put one sickle on the bar and walked out of the pub, and not even realizing how cold it was out side and that the wind was like a razor whipping his face. And he didn't remember he had taken off his scarf and left it in the pub.

The Drama Part Two

Sunday was thankfully, another free day for the students of Hogwarts. The sky was now bright outside, and snow was covering the ground like a blanket that was glistening white. The Hogwarts Five were all sleeping in their dorms peacefully taking advantage of the weekend as most students their age were. The girl's dorm was quiet, and the only sound was of girl breathing lightly in their sleep. But suddenly Holly woke up from a nightmare. She was now panting hard and it was playing over in her mind. She was making out with Nick! When suddenly out of nowhere, Marissa had walked in on them, and killed her! The last thing Holly saw before she woke up was a flash of green light, and she knew it meant that Marissa had killed her. _Like that would ever happen… _Holly thought to herself _Nick…and me…yea right!_ She shook her head violently to get the picture out of her mind. Then her eyes widening, wondering how a nightmare like that could even ever even appear in her head.

"What? What's up?" Alexis said sleepily from the bed nest to Holly "I heard someone panting…" she thought it was Marissa making out with Nick again.

"It's just me. I had a nightmare…"Holly said trailing off and really not wanting to say the nightmare aloud.

"Oh okay…I thought...-Never mind." They put their heads on there pillow, and fell back to sleep.

Marissa however was sleeping dreamily about her Boyfriend walking on the beach, holding hands as dramatic music played in the background, and the wind blew in their hair.

"Oh Marissa, I love you." Nick said holder her close to him, and kissing her.

"I love you too!" Marissa replied giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll be together forever." Nick said looking out into the ocean.

"Yea…forever." Marissa replied smiling, then looking out into the ocean also. The sun began to set, and it seamed to be out of a cheesy soap opera.

In the Boy's dorm however, Kyle had strangely woken up at five and couldn't get back to sleep. Besides the sound of his teeth grinding in furry, the only sound in the Boy's dorm was the soft breathing of the boys sleeping. Kyle was staring madly at Nick, whom he wanted very badly to hex. He couldn't stand it; he was in love with a girl that was going out the guy he hated. He wanted to be popular like Nick; he wanted to have the girl like Nick, he wanted to have a body like Nick's. But it was too far fetched of a dream. And at that very moment Nick himself was having a dream. He saw Kyle, sitting with Marissa and they were at the same couch in the pub wear Nick and Marissa had been kissing! But this time Marissa and Kyle were kissing instead! Then suddenly Marissa looked up, and waved at Nick.

"Hey Nick, I'm sorry, but forever seamed like such a long time, and I couldn't stand to be with you _that long._" Marissa said making a pouting face and then sighed. But then when back to kissing Kyle.

When Nick woke up, his eyes made everything seem blurry, and outside it was dark (well as far as he could see out his window anyway). And if he wasn't mistaken, Kyle was up, and looking at him with an almost threatening look on his face. He got up to get a better look.

"Dude… what are you doing? It's like five A.M." Nick said in an annoyed and tired tone, and tubing his eyes.

"Oh…I was just-" Kyle tried to say stuttering, but Nick cut him off.

"I don't care" Nick said cutting him off. "Just don't stare at me like that, you're scaring me." Rolling his eyes, then throwing his head on his pillow, and drifting back to sleep.

_Gosh it's like he can read my mind, like he knew I was awake! But seriously, Marissa and I…Yea Right! _Kyle then too fell back to sleep, and the Hogwarts five were now sleeping, taking in the much wanted, needed and appreciated weekend.

The Drama Part Three

Because the Hogwarts Five were in the same house: Gryffindor; you think they would all be friends and be nice to each other, and they obviously are not. And little did they know they were all sort You see, Marissa is going out with Nick, and Kyle hates Nick for doing so. And Marissa is friends with Holly, who knows Alexis, and Alexis is in Kyle's Potions Class, and they are all know Alexis. So really in one big twisted circle, they were all entwined in each other. So that day in Potions, Kyle and Alexis were sitting next to each other making a polyjuice potion of their partner. Professor Granger kept talking about her experience with the potion in her second year. But the class was not very interested in listening to her story.

"And then the funniest thing happened Harry and Ron became these two fat kids..." She said downing on.

"Hey, do you want to head down to the grounds for a while and fly around after class?" Alexis asked Kyle whispering, as he pulled out one of his arm hairs out of pure boredom. "It would be cold, but we can look over the school, and it will look great for a birds eye view!"

"Yea, sure, but I don't have a broom…" Kyle whispered back kind of embarrassed. He was rich, no doubt, but his Muggle parents said they would much rather save up to buy him a car than a broom.

"Don't worry, we can share" Alexis said happily and smiling back at him.

"Now class, remember, the potion won't be fished completely for several weeks, so we will be doing other potions until then! Class Dismissed." Professor Granger, was nice, but strict, and always rambled on about the most random things. And her out of control hair made her seam a bit off her rocker. The bell rang seconds later letting the class out. Kyle and Alexis walked to the Gryffindor common room together talking about how much fun it will be to switch bodies for a class period, and laughing. As soon as Alexis got her broom they walked down to the grounds. "Hey Alexis, can I ask you something?" Kyle asked rather suddenly to her.

"Too late, you already did." Alexis said back smiling, and then laughed. Kyle laughed too. "But yea, go ahead."

"Well…do you like anyone?" Kyle said fast. He didn't like her, but he was always trying to play "the love connection" for his friends. He was just curious, because he never really knew any of Alexis's boyfriends, so maybe there was a special boy at Hogwarts?

"Not really...Why?" She said mounting the broom and looking at the sky, her face expression not changing. It _was_ chilly, but they wanted to fly, and the grounds _did_ look absolutely beautiful from a birds eye view. Kyle mounted they broom behind Alexis, "I don't know, just curious I guess." But with that the kicked off the ground in unison, and flew toward the sky like the best friends that they were. The wind whipping their hair behind them. They were flying over the beautifully frozen great lake, when Alexis turned her head over her shoulder, "Do _you_ like anyone?" she asked her hair somewhat getting in her face as she asked him.

"Well…If I tell promise you won't say anything!?" He said blushing, but Alexis couldn't tell because the cold had made his cheeks very pink.

"I promise!" Alexis said smiling and laughing a little.

"Well…I like…Marissa…But don't tell!" he said now deep scarlet.

"I won't…" Alexis said with a little disappointment in her voice. But again her face expression did not change. She turned back around and began to look at the snowy grounds of Hogwarts below.

Marissa and Holly sat together in transfiguration that day trying to turn a needle into a key. But every time Marissa tried making her needle into a key, the key would always have a dangerously pointy edge. Holly however had mastered the skill.

"Very good Miss Rebecca, Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Lovegood said happily. Holly just smiled appreciatively.

"Know it all…" Marissa said under her breath so that Holly couldn't hear. _She thinks she's so smart. Getting all our house points, and getting all the glory. Why does she even hang out with me, seriously! Just because her mom is the Undersecretary to MY DAD! Well newsflash honey, you're never going to be as popular as me. Get over it! _Marissa thought to herself; despite the fact she knew she was jealous of Holly.

The bell rang and the kids flew out of the classroom, including Marissa. But right as Holly was packing up her book bag, Professor Lovegood called for her.

"Holly, could I have a word?" she called beckoning her to come to her desk.

"Yes Professor?" Holly said looking a little puzzled. She couldn't be in trouble. But than Again, this was the teacher that had earrings made of butterbeer caps.

"Well I see your good friends with Marissa…" the professor said with an almost worried look on her face and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Holly replied.

"Well Holly, just remember, be yourself. Be a leader, not a follower." Her facial expression now lit up.

"Thanks Professor." Holly said a little puzzled by what she meant. And walked out of the class, up to the Gryffindor common room. Pulled out her homework, and began to work.

In the Freezing Herbology Green House, Nick sat aggravated because his mandrake had died from no feeding. And he was now being scolded by Professor Longbottom. But he didn't care, he hated Herbology anyway. The only thing he cared about was Marissa and him together. He had obviously zoned out because Professor Longbottom was now taking away ten points from Gryffindor. "-Mr. Thompson, I will not accept this behavior; go up to your common room! I do not wish to teach someone who doses not pay attention in my class!" The class was staring at him. But Nick didn't care, he did as he was told and walked to the Gryffindor common room cold and wet from the snow he had to walk threw.

_I don't care about stupid, plant loving Professor Longbottom. He's a coward anyway, I don't care. But I do care about Marissa and I. We are the most popular people in Hogwarts, and we look hott! _Nick thought to himself. He was sitting in the big arm chair next to the fire, and didn't feel at all worried he might have to talk to the headmaster. But at that very moment Holly walked into the common room. "Hi…" Holly said trying to be polite.

"_Hi_." Nick said in an annoyed voice. "Do you know where Marissa is?"

"No, last time I saw her, she was leaving class." Holly replied looking at Nick with a narrow glance.

"Well you've been a _great_ help." Nick said sarcastically. And with that, he got up from the arm chair he was sitting in, and left the common room.

_How can Marissa- how can anybody like someone as mean as him! Seriously, I was trying to help!_. The fire was blazing, and Holly suddenly became warm.

The Drama Part Four

Christmas was only a week away, and the Hogwarts Five were trying to decide weather they should stay at the castle, or go home for the holidays.

"I would be very hard to send all _my_ presents by owl." Marissa said. She was obviously showing off how much she would get for Christmas. "So I'm going home for the Holidays." Marissa and Nick were sitting in the Gryffindor common room that snowy Saturday cuddling in their favorite arm chair.

_Not this again, she does this every year, she always goes home for the holidays. While I'm stuck here, lucky to get any presents that my parents owls can carry. _Nick was mad at Marissa for showing off her wealth, as he rolled his eyes. She always did that. Marissa was still talking about how her friends will be so happy to see her back home. And how her other relatives will shower her with gifts about her "good grades". _I'm so tired of listening to her talk about no one but her self. _By then Nick couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the chair, and looked at Marissa. She had stopped talking and had a worried look on her face. Suddenly some monster in him erupted, he felt like he was about to explode. And that is almost what he did.

"Okay, Marissa, please stop! I really don't want to hear you brag about going home for the Holidays! Because I know you go home every year, when I am stuck here!" Nick yelled at her angrily.

Marissa's look changed from worried to angry after Nick was done talking. "Well _excuse_ me!" Marissa said sarcastically "I didn't know I was so conceded!"

"Well you are! The world doesn't revolve around you ya' know!" Nick said madly his face hot from anger. He didn't know why he had gotten mad all of a sudden, but he had. He was tired of listening to her talk about herself!

"Well you're the one always being mean to people, and like you always say 'good guys finish last'!" Marissa snapped back.

"Your know what?! I don't think we should be going out, because we obviously love ourselves more than each other!"

"FINE!" Marissa yelled with tears now rolling down her cheeks and her eyes became puffy.

"FINE!" Nick yelled, his face now hot with anger

They stormed up to their dormitories mad, and somewhat confused.

Nick went to his dorm, and threw himself on his bed, and put his face in his pillow. _I can do so much better than her anyway! I don't need a girl who is conceded like her, there are people who are a thousand times better!_

Later that day Holly, Alexis, and Kyle came back to the common room after doing some much needed studying in the library. The common room was warm, cozy and quiet when they came in. They were laughing together because of a joke Alexis had just told them.

"It's quiet…to quiet." Kyle said jokingly.

"Hey, I need to put this book away, I'll be right back." Holly said walking up to the girl's dorm rapidly. But the minute she walked in, she heard a bawling sound. It was Marissa, her eyes puffy, red and very swollen so they looked like strawberries, and her cheeks pink and she was sitting on her bed. She was breathing heavily, and had hiccups.

"What's wrong?" Holly said walking over to her

"Nick-" She hiccupped "Nick, broke up with me!" She began bawling madly.

"It's okay…" Holly said trying to cheer her up.

"How would you know!? You've never had a boyfriend!" Marissa said angrily and scowled at Holly.

Holly was somewhat taken back. Now she didn't want to comfort Marissa in anyway. Actually she wanted more than anything to jinx her.

"Why does it matter if I didn't have a boyfriend or not! I was just trying to comfort you! I'm sorry about you and Nick, but SUCK-IT-UP!" Holly screamed. She was surprised she had been so assertive. And now, Marissa had stopped crying. Marissa opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. But with that Holly turned on her heel and stormed out of the dorm. She was more than angry, and her face now red. She wasn't surprised that Nick had broken up with Marissa. _They were only going out for popularity!_ Holly thought, _But girls are going to be all over Nick now…_

The Drama Part Five

The Hogwarts Five, except for Holly and Nick, left home for the holidays. There was an odd tension between Marissa and Nick, and Nick seemed to be in a happier mood when ever he Holly saw him around the castle. And almost the entire Gryffindor house was gone for the holidays, so it was mostly only Nick and Holly in the common room, not to mention some other random Gryffindor's. But on Christmas Morning, Holly woke up sleepy and wanted to go back to bed. But realizing it was Christmas, she went down to the common room, and found presents labeled to her! But she also found Nick sitting with presents on his lap, unopened. "Happy Christmas." Holly said as happily as she could, considering she was talking to Nick, the same person who was usually rude to her.

"Thanks, you too." Nick replied rather gloomily

"So…why don't we open our presents?" Holly said picking up all of hers hastily.

"Um yea…" He said looking down on his presents on his lap. He began to tear one fairly large one open. When he opened it, it was a Wand Care Kit. "Oh yea, that ones from mom. She is always making sure I take care of my wand." He tore open another package that was a new ink well set. And about two more packages that were books. One book was a blank journal and the other a book about Quidditch.

"Those seem like nice presents." Holly said, still having her presents untouched.

"Yea…I guess. Well open yours." Nick said somewhat smiling now.

Holly tore open a large package; it was a Wand Care Kit just like Nicks. They laughed as they realized they got the same one. The atmosphere was a lot lighter now. _Wow, he isn't being meant to me…_Holly thought as they laughed. Holly opened her packages to find: A Quill and Ink set, hair bands, new socks, and some pictures in frames of her family, and relatives.

"At least mom didn't get me the weird stuff she wears…she has the most odd fashion sense in the world." Nick laughed a little at this.

"Do you want to head down the great hall, and get some food?" Nick asked

"Yea, I'm getting hungry." They walked own to the great Hall in there pajamas. _He is a lot nicer than people say he is. _Holly thought to herself on the way down. But strangely, to Holly's surprise, they kept a good conversation going. He was telling her about his favorite Quidditch team. Holly didn't have much liking to Quidditch but listened intuitively. And Holly was talking about what she usually gets for Christmas, which made Nick laugh because she would usually get underwear. When they finally reached the Great Hall they stared in aw. The ceiling gave the allusion that it was snowing, and there were three large Christmas Trees in the front of the Hall that was covered in ornaments, tinsel, and candy canes that made the room sparkle. The Hogwarts ghosts were also singing carols for the student's enjoyment. They sat down and helped themselves to roasted ham, Pumpkin Juice, Mashed Potato's, Corn, and many arrangements of food still talking in deep conversation.

"This is so awesome; I don't have to worry about Marissa! Sweet Relief!" Nick said then stuffed mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Yea or classes!" Holly added laughingly and rolling her eyes.

"Yea! I love the Holidays." Nick said taking a big gulp of pumpkin juice.

"You know what? People think you're really mean, but you're not." Holly said looking seriously at Nick.

"You really mean it?" He asked looking back at Holly with a quizzical look. And laughing a little.

"No really! People should give you more credit than they do."

"Thanks, people never really even get the chance go talk to me because Marissa is always there…She is always making it Marissa and Nick time. Its good to have the weight off your shoulders for once ya' know. "

Holly smiled sweetly back.

"Do you want to go back to the common room?" Nick asked and got out of his seat.

"Yea, I'm fully anyway. Let's go." Holly was full so she didn't mind.

Holly did the same, and got up, but as they made there way to the Common Room there was an odd feeling between Nick and Holly. Holly thought it was the weird mention of Marissa. It was almost like she really knew Nick. They were talking as if they knew each other forever. But before he had always been mean to her, how was this happening? Final after much talking and laughing they made there way up to the common room. They spend the whole day talking about what seamed like everything, playing Exploding Snap, and Wizard Chess. But after much eggnog, and fun they went to there dorms and got ready for bed.

Nick had just put on his pajamas, when he realized something: _This has got to be the best Christmas ever. I am single; I became totally good friends with Holly! - _But suddenly his thought stopped and changed to something new._ Maybe she could be more than a friend. She seamed nice, and caring, and funny, and smart. Marissa isn't like that she only thinks about herself. Maybe I should…No. It would be stupid. But it would be a way to make Marissa Jealous…_ And with that, he literally jumped into his bed, thinking he could never have a better Christmas.

Holly on the other hand was not exactly feeling the same way. She was lying under the covers of her bed looking at the ceiling. _This has been great! But why did it take this long for it to hit me today! He obviously likes me! That's why he has been so nice to me. But He just broke up with Marissa; can he go out with another person that quick? This is all really confusing. I'll just….sleep on it…that's what I'll do…Sleep. _

The Drama Part Six

The next day Holly and Nick decided to go to hogsmade and get a butterbeer or two, and walk around. It was a beautiful day, and the snow was glistening on the ground making the school sparkle under there feet. The sun was out and it was a perfect day. When Marissa and Nick walked into The Three Broomsticks the warm air inside welcomed them. They walked to the bar and sat down.

"Two Butterbeer's please." Nick said to a very old lady who looked happy to see two young customers. He put two sickles on the bar as she passed him two full Butterbeer's. "It's on me" Nick said happily looking at Holly and smiling. They then walked over to a couch, but what Holly didn't know was that it was the same couch Marissa and Nick were making out on only days before.

_He is really nice, but why did he go out with someone as mean as Marissa?_ Holly thought to herself.

"So what's it like back home for you?" Nick asked trying to, by all costs, not have a weird silence.

"We'll my mom is the Undersecretary to the Minister, so we make good money. But I couldn't go home for the Holliday's this year, because she had 'Business' she needed to attend to. But I think her and dad just wanted to get away for a bit, with out me." She said than taking a sip of Butterbeer. "What about you?"

"We'll my parents are Auror's and they said they had stuff to do for the ministry, and that is best I stay at school for the Holliday." He said staring into his Butterbeer

"So that's why your mom wants you to take care of your wand, she thinks you'll really need it a lot." Holly said looking at Nick laughing a little

"Yup. She is always saying 'Your wand is your best weapon!'" He said mocking his mom's voice to sound squeaky. Holly laughed at this, and Nick did too.

"Um….Holly, I know this is random, but…do you like anyone?" Nick said rather suddenly and his voiced became a little softer.

"No…not really; why?"

"Because well I was going to give Marissa this ring, but after the break up….you know." He said turning bright pink.

"What dose this have to do with me liking someone?" Holly asked now somewhat confused.

"I waswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithme." He said extremely fast. Holly could not make out what he was saying.

"You want me to what?" She said giggling. "I couldn't understand you…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He said slowly, and then taking a deep breath.

"I…I don't think-" Holly began to stutter. But at that very moment, Nick took a small black box out of his pocket, and gave it to Holly.

"Open it." He said with almost no expression. She opened the tiny black box, and her eyes widened as she did. It was the ring he had planned to give Marissa. But now it was gleaming at her. It was silver incrusted with diamonds.

"I…I…" She was so dumb founded she didn't know what to say.

"Please say yes. I like you a lot, it took me all last night to realize it, but I like you….a lot."

"I would love to go out with you. It's just…this ring its so….beautiful." With that he pulled it out and put it on her ring finger.

"It will be our promise ring." He said smiling. But then he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." And then a million things ran through Holly's head.

But after many a butterbeer, the sun was setting, and Holly and nick walked up to the castle holding hands. Holly found out so much about Nick. Mostly that he was very shy when it came to girls, and that he was a very generous person. She felt like she had known his her whole life. But after sitting together on the couch in the common room, and looking into the fire together, Nick kissed her goodnight, and they went up to there dorms.

_This is great, _Nick thought lying in his four poster bed in the deserted boy's dorm, _Holly likes me, and I like her. She isn't conceded, she is nice, and she's smart! _On Christmas Eve Nick was thinking about the ring, and decided to maybe give it to Holly. The day he broke up with Marissa, he realized he didn't want a girl that was conceded, and mean. Then he found the girl: it was Holly. _I can't believe I, I didn't think she would actually like me! _Nick suddenly got out the journal his mother had sent him for Christmas, and his quill and went to his bed, he sat with his legs hanging over the side, and put the journal in his lap. He opened the cover of the book, looking at the fresh page. He took the quill, and on the page began to write: I LOVE HOLLY

_What have I done?_ Holly thought pacing the empty girl's dorm, _I don't even like him...do I? But the ring, and the kiss today at Hogsmade, he likes me a lot. _Holly was playing the moment over and over in her head. She was look at him, when suddenly his face came to her and it happened. _He must like me a lot. And…I would have felt bad to not say yes! _Holly walked toward her bed and flopped down on it face first. Still in her clothes, she got under the covers, and covered her face. _Maybe after a wile, he'll grow on me, and I'll learn to love him back. __And everything is happening so fast, and what will Marissa say when she finds out!?_

The Drama Part Seven

The Holidays went smoothly for Holly and Nick. Nick did seem to grow on her over the last three days of break. She found out a lot about him. He was really a lot nicer than people give him credit for. And he was only mean because he wanted Marissa to think he was tough. They spent a lot of the time just sitting by the fire, and enjoying each others company. But like everything, the Holidays had to come to an end. And Holly and Nick decided that Holly would tell Marissa about them being together. So one day after the students came back from Holliday break Holly saw Marissa alone in the common room and decided this was the best time to tell her.

"Err-Marissa?" Holly asked coming down the girl's dorm stairs. "Can I talk to you?" Marissa was sitting in a nearby desk looking confused and frustrated while reading a large book. Holly walked up to her with nervous strides in her step.

"What is it!? I am trying to read!" She snapped, making Holly take a step back.

"Well it about…Nick. Because you see-" Holly tried to say without stuttering. But Marissa suddenly cut her off.

"What about him? He is a filthy bastard, and he needs to get some friends, because trust me he has none!" She said her voice rising.

"Well I'm his friend. A-actually were more than friends, He's my boyfriend." Holly replied looking at the ground and hoping Marissa would not yell at her. But something much more violent happened, and it was shot at Holly's face. And it was Marissa's hand; she had slapped Holly hard across the face and now a dark red imprint of a hand was on Holly's cheek. She let out a cry of pain, and tears began to flow from her eyes. "W-what was that for?!" She let out a cry, and had sobs between her words. Her hand clutching her faces, and ran backward away from Marissa.

"I will not loose a guy to you! Never in my life, will I lose something to…a TROLL like you!" She screamed stepping up to Holly her wand now out. But at that very moment, Alexis walked in. She saw exactly what was happening and it didn't take a rocket scientist to see it. Holly was clutching her face, and tears flowed down her face. And Marissa had her wand out and her face angry and bright red. Alexis automatically walked in-between them and split them apart.

"What are you doing!? This is no way for people our age to act! Now put your wand away! This is not a duel!" Alexis screamed giving Marissa a threatening look.

"This does not concern you mudblood!" She yelled then pointing her wand at Alexis.

"How dare you! You are a disgrace to the Gryffindor house! Go join your Slytherin group! And it's not like you are a pureblood either!" She snapped at Marissa and then pulling out her wand.

"I am the most pure person that has ever set foot in this school!" Her wand now closer to Alexis

Then what seemed like out of no place, Nick came into the room, and got a hold of Holly, and put her behind him, and pulled out his wand and pointing it at Marissa. Now Nick and Alexis were defending Holly and their wands at the ready.

"So this is your little baby, you ditched me for her!" Marissa said tears rolling down here cheeks. "You think you can replace me with some book loving smart ass?! Well you be begging to have me back in a little wile, you just wait!"

"I love Holly more than-" But his sentence was cut short Marissa had screamed _langlock! _A spell that made his tong stick to the roof of his mouth, so he could not talk. But suddenly Holly pulled out her own wand and pointed it at Marissa. She angrily shook it at Marissa and a jet blue light flew out of it. Hitting Marissa, knocking her down, and binding her body together. Holly then waved her wand at Nick and undid the jinx Marissa had put on him. Nick hugged her tightly in his arms, making Holly want to cry, and then led her over to Marissa.

"See this Marissa-I would never do this to you." He then pulled over Holly and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. "I will never do that to you."

**End of Hogwarts 5 Part One.**

ogwarts fiveHo


End file.
